In general display devices, each data line is connected with one column of pixels (the pixel here refers to the minimum unit for performing light emitting control, which corresponds to a minimum area defined by two adjacent data lines and two adjacent gate lines). The data lines are connected to a data voltage input terminal in the fan-out area. In large-scale display devices such as displays, mobile phones, PADs, the headspace of the display device is relatively large, which can provide a relatively large fan-out area, thereby accommodating enough data lines at this position. However, in design of some small special shaped display devices (such as smartwatches), it is required to reduce the headspace significantly. However, in order to accommodate the data lines, the fan-out area cannot be designed too small, which increases design difficulty of the display device.